


Marchito

by Darenartis



Series: Multifandom Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Insecurity, Kinktober 2019, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darenartis/pseuds/Darenartis
Summary: Hancock se encuentra en un momento de debilidad. La visión de si mismo lo inquieta y teme que Nora pueda preferir otros cuerpos al suyo.





	Marchito

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo suave para empezar el kinktober, como desafío personal para superar los atascos creativos. También mi primera publicación en el foro. Estoy algo nerviosa.

Si los ciudadanos de Goodneighbor o cualquiera que lo conociera de una manera superficial, que dicho sea el caso, eran la mayoría, tuvieran que definir a John Hancock seguramente usarían palabras como “confiado”, “presumido”, “audaz”, “atrevido”, “carismático”. En fin, una lista de palabras sacadas de un diccionario de sinónimos para dar a entender que se trataba de un hombre con un gran atractivo, una lengua de plata, un caminar seguro. En sus propias palabras “el Rey sexy de los zombis”. Y vaya, que al ser el alcalde caudillo de una ciudad repleta de exiliados, drogadictos y todo tipo de individuos despreciados por la sociedad de la Commonwealth, no podía dejar espacio para la debilidad e incluso llegaba a creer profundamente su papel. De verdad se creía fuerte, encantador, seguro de sí mismo. 

Al conocer a Nora en las puertas de la ciudad había hecho alarde de su poder y seguridad. Se había movido elegantemente al caminar hacía el idiota de Finn, le había advertido con su voz gastada, pero de alguna manera aterciopelada, que dejara en paz a la recién llegada y finalmente se había pavoneado mientras le asestaba dos estocadas en el pecho. Oh sí, realmente fue un coqueteo, la forma más eficaz que encontró para demostrar quien gobernaba en la ciudad a la vez que la invitaba a acercarse más, no la iba a morder (no era un necrófago salvaje, por dios). Después de todo, a pesar de ser una habitante de refugio según lo delataba su mono azul, podía notar en la mujer el deseo de acción, definitivamente no era una chica quisquillosa, incluso estaba casi seguro que era del tipo que se excitaba con la rudeza. Con el tiempo descubriría que eso que vio en sus ojos la primera vez se trataba de la liberación de sus ataduras del estúpido mundo anterior a la guerra, donde las mujeres tenían que ser recatadas y debían ceñirse a los deseos de sus padres, de sus hermanos y sus maridos.

Nora era toda seguridad. Verdadera seguridad. Forjada gracias a su gran intelecto, su destreza al luchar, su belleza despampanante y la plena conciencia de ella… Él solo era un necrófago envuelto en las ropas del primer Gobernador de Massachusetts, un zombi ataviado con las vestiduras de un hombre muerto hace casi 500 años. Jamás podría entender cómo fue que ella lo vio a él por encima del resto, teniendo una fila de seguidores, todos hombres y mujeres atractivos. Demonios, Cait era grosera, pero se trataba de una chica guapa, y Danse, un idiota cabeza cuadrada, pero era el sujeto con el trasero más redondo de toda la Commonwealth. Podría haber elegido a cualquiera… pero lo eligió a él. No podía entenderlo.

Atardecía y Nora estaba en el taller de la parada de camiones Red Rocket que habían transformado en su refugio, probablemente reparando su armadura de poder. Albóndiga correteaba por los alrededores, persiguiendo una mutaracha. Nadie más estaba en “casa”. McCready se dirigió a Goodneighbor esperando que Daisy tuviera noticias de su hijo, Cait probablemente estaría en Sanctuary buscando alguien con quien pelearse o en su defecto algo de alcohol, Danse seguramente estaría reportándose con los imbéciles de la Hermandad, Nick llevaba días en un caso de un chico desaparecido  
.  
Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Nora y se paró frente al espejo. Odiaba mirarse, pero se quitó el tricornio, la chaqueta roja y se abrió la camisa. Se tocó el rostro, el agujero donde alguna vez estuvo su nariz, su cabeza calva, el lugar donde debería haber cejas, los muñones que eran sus orejas. Miró sus dedos huesudos, marchitos. Los ojos negros no lo molestaban, aunque pensaba que quizás Nora se sentía intimidada, había algo extraño en su mirada cuando lo veía directamente a ellos. Luego se tocó el abdomen y el pecho, la piel deshecha, quemada por la radiación, era rugosa y magra, apenas tenía músculos y podía sentir claramente, sin ningún esfuerzo, las costillas. Si además se quitaba los pantalones vería sus afiladas caderas y sus piernas flacas. Dios, era cualquier cosa menos atractivo. 

Sexo nunca le faltó, incluso luego de transformarse en necrófago, y nunca se preocupó de su aspecto en esas situaciones, pues se trataba de polvos rápidos en algún callejón obscuro, o en estados tan deplorables por el alcohol y los químicos que nadie veía más allá de una mancha borrosa. Pero con Nora era distinto. Él la amaba, ella lo amaba y planeaban algo a largo plazo, aunque trató de disuadirla diciéndole que no quería que ella tuviese que despertarse cada día viendo su cara fea. Ella siempre lo miraba y lo tocaba al hacer el amor, recorriendo su piel con los dedos como queriendo tener un mapa mental de su cuerpo, observándolo con ojos llenos de adoración. No lo entendía.  
En esos momentos dulces podía ignorar su auto-odio, empujar todo hacia lo más recóndito de su mente. En el día a día normal actuaba tal cual hacía siempre. Era el rey sexy de los zombis después de todos, el alcalde más carismático del lugar. Pero en la soledad de su oficina o en el silencio de la noche junto a Nora en la cama, podía sentir como la angustia lo llenaba. ¿Qué tal si ella terminaba por ceder ante los encantos de un hombre más… hombre? Realmente él podría entenderlo, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que doliera como el infierno.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Nora entrar en la habitación. Él continuó tocando su rostro y sintiéndose completamente inseguro.  
“Vaya, lo siento, ¿preparas algún espectáculo privado?” Dijo la mujer, de manera divertida, haciéndolo sobresaltar ligeramente. Él se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa torcida intentó volver a su papel “Oh, sol, la verdad solo pensaba en que quizás deba ir más a menudo con el pecho descubierto” dijo acercándose a ella “me daría más ese toque de alcalde sexy, ¿qué opinas?”.

Nora lo miró fijamente a los ojos, completamente seria, pero cándida “Realmente me gustaría, John. Sabes muy bien que me encantas. No estaría mal ver más de ti en el día a día”. Hancock se estremeció, ¿ella estaba leyendo su mente?, ¿sabía que estaba frente al espejo intentando ver algo bonito en sí mismo?

“Ven aquí, cariño”, Nora lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó suavemente a la cama, posándose sobre él. “¿Sabes una cosa? Realmente no me importa cómo te veas, lo que más amo de ti está en el interior y no me refiero a los rads… y aun así logras ponerme completamente” dijo esto último con una risita, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su pecho desnudo y a frotarse en su entrepierna, que reaccionó al instante, a pesar de sentirse tan vulnerable.

Él solo se quedó ahí, dejando que Nora lo acariciara y lo besara. Al poco rato su polla dolía en sus pantalones.

“¿Sabes otra cosa? Una cosa sucia” ella rio ante la idea “la sensación de tu piel texturizada es una cosa maravillosa, créeme cuando te digo que jamás había sentido algo así en mi interior”. Dicho esto, puso atención a sus pantalones y los bajó hasta sus rodillas, calzoncillos incluidos. Quitó sus propios pantalones y se posicionó sobre él, burlándose un poco en la entrada.

John estaba más desnudo que nunca, a pesar de estar relativamente vestido. Ella le estaba explicando las cosas que le gustaban de él mientras lo follaba. Una lista de cosas buenas y cosas sensuales, que no era capaz de asimilar. Todo mientras rebotaba perezosamente sobre su eje. Definitivamente sabía cómo convertir esta situación tan delicada para él en algo placentero. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho más. Maldición, que miserable.

“Vamos mi amor, termina para mí, con tranquilidad, tomé un rad-x antes de entrar” le sonrió con dulzura, pero deseosa, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse más rápido. Se veía como una maravillosa diosa, o como él imaginaba que serían las diosas. ¿Quién era él, un desgraciado necrófago, para derramarse dentro de alguien como ella? Pero la visión de ella adorándolo, sus movimientos, sus gemidos, sus palabras, fueron demasiado y se vino a los pocos minutos.

“Aah, sol, que poco caballero he sido, deja… que te ayude” dijo intentando incorporarse con la intención de darle la vuelta y ayudarla a alcanzar su propio orgasmo con un poco de trabajo de su lengua, sabía que eso le encantaba. Pero ella lo mantuvo en su sitio “yo estoy bien John, solo necesitaba que te sintieras mejor. Me das lo que necesito cada vez, no es un problema tomar unos minutos para hacerte sentir especial”. Dicho esto, lo besó y se separó de él, dejando su polla suave y blanda expuesta. La vio buscar algo con lo que limpiarse y volver junto a él. 

Aún acostado y con los pantalones abajo miró a Nora y ella lo miró de vuelta, con esa expresión extraña que aún no lograba distinguir. “Sol, ¿Qué piensas cuando me estás mirando de esa forma?” él quería saber, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, y se estremeció cuando ella rió y se sentó a su lado. “¿No te lo he dicho aun? Creía que lo había hecho en una ocasión que estábamos demasiado puestos con el Jet” hizo una pausa esperando que él recordara.

Bueno, muchas veces habían estado muy drogados en Jet, así que realmente no podía decir si alguna vez lo había hecho. Solo negó con la cabeza. Ella volvió a reír. “Es solo, que cuando veo tus ojos cerca de alguna fuente de luz, el brillo me hace pensar que estoy observando el cielo estrellado más bello y fuera de este mundo”.

Si su piel quemada le permitiera sonrojarse, en este momento sería rojo carmín. “¡Joder sol! ¿Cómo puedes soltar algo tan romántico mientras tengo la polla al aire?” No pudo evitar llevarse un brazo al rostro por la vergüenza, a lo que Nora respondió con una carcajada. 

“¿Prefieres que diga cosas sucias? Porque sabes que puedo hacerlo” Fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras volvía a deslizarse sobre él.

Bueno, ahora sí se esforzaría por compensarla. Aún no podía entenderla, pero sabía que su amor era real, y que lo deseaba, sin importar que.

Trabajaría en ello, intentaría ver el cielo estrellado que ella veía en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta y me apena la idea de Hancock con problemas de autoestima. Vamos, que él se muestra siempre tan audaz y seguro de si mismo, pero en el fondo es un hombre roto :C


End file.
